Doors Story Prologue
by SilverMuse - MoonDovakiin
Summary: This is going to the opening for my Door series I'm writing, its about my oc dying and getting to choose where she wants to go. IT IS RECOMMENDED TO READ THIS BEFORE ANY OF THE 'DOOR' STORIES, PLEASE AND THANK YOU.


**Doors Story Prologue**

~3rd POV ~

It was a normal Monday morning in Greatfalls, Montana. The sun was rising, nature going about its business, birds chirping and the town was coming to life. In this town, there was a house a few blocks from the busier part of town, in that house there was a room, in that room a bed and in that bed was a peacefully sleeping teenager.

That is until her alarm went off and sent her flying off the bed in surprise. Once she came to reality she groaned and pulled herself back onto the bed, plopping her face into her pillow. She groaned again, the never seeming end to her alarm's instance blaring in her ears. She reached out a hand without looking and hit the 'off' button rather harshly.

"Alright already! I'm up dammit." She growls, clearly not a morning person.

The alarm clock didn't reply, only blinking a when the minute changed from 6:05 to 6:06. She huffed and lazily crawled off her bed and into her bathroom, grabbing out some new towels on the way. After washing her hair she turned on the cold water help wake herself up and stepped into her room, slightly more awake than before.

She dried off and searched her closet and dresser for something to wear (go to cgi/set?id=150682665) . She quickly chose something that fit her mood today, deciding that she felt anti-social but unique.

She brushed her mid-back, black, silver-streaked hair out quickly, deciding to put it in a Chinese bun with her favorite hairpin and leaving her side swept bangs as they were. She applied some makeup to her unusual amethyst eyes and grinned to herself before grabbing her shoulder bag and heading downstairs.

A note from her dad was left on the fridge like usual, telling her to do her chores and stuff like that when she got home. She ignored it and opened the fridge, grabbing a juice box and an apple. She grabbed the keys from the bowl by the door and locked it behind her as she made her way to school. She preferred to walk places if she had the choice and enjoy the scenery.

She pulled out her iPod and plugged in her earphones, singing along with the random song currently on play while eating her breakfast. After 15 minutes of walking and waving to friendly people she made it to the front doors of the school. She made her way to her locker and grabbed what she needed, put it in her bag and left for her first hour, English.

She sat at the back of the class and began drawing in her sketchbook, she was currently working on a sketch of an anime/game group shot of her favorite characters. Four minutes passed and the bell went off, she put her sketch up as other students filed in and tuned out the voices, barely paying any attention to the teacher as the class drawled on by.

At lunch, she got her food and went to go sit outside in her usual place. Underneath a large cherry blossom on a hill overlooking the food court. She turned on her music as she ate and watched the activity below before heading to her fifth hour class, Mythology. There she actually paid attention and even participated in the class discussion of Norse myths.

When the bell to go home finally rang at the end of seventh hour, she bolted out the door and to her locker. She put everything she didn't need away and began walking down the hallway to go home. However a commotion down another hallway caught her attention, she frowned and decided to investigate.

One of the shyer (or at least quieter), geekier students was being bullied by the sluts *ahem* popular girls of the school. She recognized the red-head girl as Alice Walker, an energetic but extremely clever otaku. Moonlight had spoken to her on a few occasions when they had been paired together and got along really well.

With Moonlight's instincts kicking in she growled and walked up behind one of the bullying girls, the leader, Miranda (XD sorry if that's your name, just change it to something else).

She tapped the blonde's shoulder patiently, Miranda turned around with a sneer,"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really, just thought I heard the call of someone who wanted to die an early death." Moonlight smiled innocently but with a hint of evil. Miranda and her posse shivered slightly but didn't back down quite yet.

"Oh please, what could you do _nerd_? Just cause you got the attitude doesn't mean you got the guts. So why don't you just fuck off and leave us big girls to our business, ok?" Miranda spat, laughing with her posse at her oh-so-clever remark.

Moonlight frowned before smiling again and in a flash flipped out a knife she had hidden in her sleeve up to Miranda's neck. Moonlight stared the blonde down and growled," The one's 'fucking off' here will be you sluts. And don't ever call me a nerd again, I'm a proud otaku, bitch."

Miranda gulped as she slowly inched away with a glare,"Common girls, we're done here."

The strutted away quickly and Moonlight twirled the knife in her hand,"Rats, I was hoping for something a little bit more challenging. Oh, well."

She then turned to Alice, who was picking up her books with tears leaking down her cheeks. Moonlight smiled softly and put the knife away before helping her. She gathered up the scattered papers and placed them on Alice's books in her hands.

"Here you are, Alice. Listen, I may not be a people person but if they bother you again let me know and I'll cut them."

Alice gave a small giggle at the comment and wiped the tears off her cheeks,"Thanks Moonlight, I owe you one. And I'll be sure to let you know if they do, that was actually rather amusing to watch Miranda shit her pants."

They both laughed and began walking to the school entrance, there they parted ways and Moonlight began her long trek home. The rest of the day passed without much happening. She did what little homework she had and watched anime for the rest of the day.

Her parents are divorced and she lives with her dad, who sadly is a neglective parent. He doesn't abuse the girl, he has no reason to and can't bring himself to care. He works full time at a factory and is gone for the entire day.

Moonlight has learned to fend for herself and makes money by taking odd jobs around town, be it lawn mowing or dog walking. Her diet isn't healthy but its not bad either, she just eats what she can afford and feels like eating. Thankfully her dad isn't a complete idiot and does pay the bills instead of gambling the money away.

She isn't an overly social person and would rather watch the world burn than go to a party. She loves anime and games, having been exposed to them at an early age. She writes fanfiction, draws fanart and reads dirty stories of her favorite characters.

~Time skip to 2 days later~

Moonlight repeats the same routine and since she did her laundry yesterday, she decided to wear the same out fit from two days ago (and I'm too lazy to make another). It was one of her favorites and she couldn't be bothered to find a new one. School starts with its usual rhythm and she keeps Miranda in check like usual.

Alice has started to hang out with her and they get along fairly well, despite Moonlight's cold exterior. They make plans to hang out tonight at Moonlight's house and have an anime marathon since its Friday. The day passes quickly and Alice heads home to do her homework before heading over to Moonlight's.

Moonlight heads home as well, listening to the music beating in her years without a care in the world. She decided to take a short cut and pass through some tunnels and alleyways. What she didn't count on however, was Miranda and her posse to be waiting for her around a corner.

She turned said corner and immediately saw a fist fly into her face, unfortunately she couldn't react fast enough and had to take the punch to her cheek. She recoiled and felt blood begin to drip down her face, a cut had been opened. She hissed an gritted her teeth as she held it tenderly and looked ahead to see Miranda smirking at her and the other two bitches laughing.

She let out an animalistic growl and dropped her hand slowly, clenching it into a fist as she fought the urge to mame the three. Miranda made the mistake of stepping close enough to try and push Moonlight back and found herself in the dirt clutching her nose. She cried out painfully and contorted in pain.

The other two, Jesse-belle and Alexandra gasped and tried to help their posse leader. Miranda told them to fuck off and glared up at Moonlight with a vengeance."Y-you bitch! I'll teach you a lesson about getting in my way!"

Miranda stood up shakily and reached into her purse a few feet away, pulling out a small pistol. Moonlight froze for a moment and backed away slowly around the corner just as the gun was aimed at her. Miranda shouted out curses and chased after Moonlight, tripping and falling face first into a puddle of murky water.

Moonlight retracted her leg and ran up to the gun, kicking it away from Miranda. She pulled Miranda up and shoved her into the brick wall of one of the buildings, drawing out her knife and placing it against Miranda's neck.

"You should really learn to pick your opponents better, unlike other people I _can_ and _will_ kill someone if my life depends upon it. And I won't regret it either." Moonlight hissed and pressed the blade deeper into Miranda's skin, earning whimper from the blonde.

"OK, OK! I give! Just let me go you freak!"

Moonlight chuckled and pressed some more, drawing a small trickle of blood,"You really think its a good idea to mock the person with the knife to your throat? You really are a dumb bitch, but you're not worth the effort of killing."

Moonlight dropped Miranda to the ground and glared down at her venomously, "Next time however I won't be so...understanding."

She began to walk away with the knife twirling in her fingers, plugging her earphones back in. Miranda got up slowly and glared a hole at Moonlight's back, glancing to the gun briefly. She made her way over to it and picked it up, aiming it at Moonlight's heart.

"Miranda don't!" Amanda called out worriedly and tried to change Miranda's mind. Miranda gave her a look and shook with rage at Moonlight before firing the gun with an angry cry.

The bullet hit its mark through and through, passing through Moonlight's chest effortlessly. Blood spattered everywhere around her as she stood with her jaws open in a silent scream. She fell to her knees and lifted a shaking hand to the gaping hole in her chest, she pulled it way and stared at the blood before letting out a scream that traveled for miles.

Her vision clouded and blood burbled forth from her mouth, she began crying silently as she fell forward and landed on the ground, bouncing slightly. Everything moved in slow motion as she took her final breaths, the two other girls screamed and ran off. Miranda followed last with a look of horror on her face at what she just did.

And finally with a final heave of her lungs, she exhaled for the last time, the precious air taking everything with it. She blacked out and all feeling left her body, leaving her cold and lifeless in the alleyway. Sirens could be heard in the distance and people passing by came to see what was going on at the sound of the gun shot.

But they were to late, she had already passed on, to another and grander destiny of her choice.

Moon's POV:

I felt heavy and cold after the pulsating pain left my body, I didn't know where I was, I couldn't feel anything but emptiness. I felt...hollow and soul less. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused to budge and it hurt to try. I would've cried out a little if I could've, but my mouth wouldn't move, I couldn't open it or even move my tongue.

It was like I was made of stone, unable to move or say anything. I wanted to cry and call out to someone, anyone, this scared me and I wasn't one to be easily scared either. It was like some deity was testing me, testing my patience and mentality. I began to tremble from how cold I was getting and noticed then that I wasn't breathing.

' _Oh god. I didn't become a vampire did I? I mean it'd be kinda cool, but no. Just no._ ' I thought to myself, trying to distract myself from any raging thoughts and trying to calm down.

Suddenly my body went limp and my limbs dropped as though I was being carried by someone bridal style. I scrunched my brows in confusion and almost jumped out of my skin when a soft yet firm voice spoke.

"Do you wish for another chance at life? A chance to decide your own fate and of those around you? To live a life with adventure and challenges around every corner?"

I tried to open my eyes again, but they wouldn't budge. Was this inside my mind? I decided to test this theory, 'Hello? Who the hell are you?'

The voice sighed somewhat impatiently but answered,"I am known by many a name, call me what you wish. Now do you want what I offered or not?"

I grumbled like the teenager I was and thought it over. Did I really want to try it over? Could I make a difference in someone's life? Did I want an adventure? Danger around every corner?

YES. Yes I did.

"Ok then, Bob. But what's the catch?" I said aloud, surprised to hear my own voice. 'Bob' chuckled and I swear I felt him roll his eyes at the nickname I gave him.

"Clever one aren't you? Well, here's the thing. While you will get a second chance at life, through whatever door you pick, you will have to do one tiny thing for me. You must act as my proxy if you will, do my 'job' for me in that world. I will give you the abilities to fulfill this task of course, but it is you who must complete the task and learn to control these gifts."

I pondered over everything he said for a moment and sighed as I gulped down the lump in my throat. "I-I'll do it."

He cheered and I was finally able to open my eyes just as several doors appeared in front of me, all different colors. I turned my attention to the one that seemed to call out to me...

Well there it is folks! Sorry about the cliffhanger but that's so I can start of the door stories there.

:)

Plz like and comment! :3


End file.
